Tales of the Soul Keeper
by The Misfit Writer
Summary: Cody, your typical fifteen year old boy, right? Wrong. Cody is the legendary Soul Keeper of a powerful wizard and swordsman, and after realizing this he was forced into the magical realm. Now with his guardian they must set out and gather allies so they can take on the XIX organization that threatens the magical realm. Cody is 'Leo' and Zack is 'Jake'. OC ran. Little romance.
1. Gone

The night light that was positioned in the corner of the bedroom lit dimly as the shadows it produced cast shapes and almost abstract figures around the room. The figure lying in the bed began to toss and turn and make sounds of pain. It appeared this figure was having a nightmare, but what could arise from such a nightmare?

In the subconscious of the young male he stood alone in a dark room. Confused and scared he slowly made his way forward feeling the walls for support. The walls were soft and almost resembled jelly or an other gelatinous substance. He could barely see and he was fearing that he might fall he gripped on to the wall tightly and as he did it began to vibrate and knock him backwards. He landed on his butt and before him a ethereal light glimmered and a door appeared before him. The door was made out of pure gold, and the rimming was a bright ruby that glistened in the night. It was a double door and took up a large quantity of space. As it appeared he could clearly see the area around him.

"Where am I?" He whispered softly as he looked around the room. The walls were moving and pulsating as if they were alive. They were purple and black, but the shades of these two colors were ever changing as if by some magic. He didn't believe in such madness. Magic was fake and couldn't exist by modern science. He got up slowly and headed towards the door, before he touched it his head pounded violently and he grabbed it as he writhed in pain.

"What are you doing? Are you truly ready?" A voice rang inside his head, and this brought about a new found fear and he was speechless. He didn't know what to say or even to speak at all. He ignored the voice hoping to forget it's existence, and the persona that produced the voice realized it was being ignored and simply accepted that.

He continued and placed his hand on the door knob. It was cold to the touch and when he felt such frost he retracted, but approached it once more twisting it and pushing it. It revealed a large library of sorts, or rather what used to be a library. It was in complete disarray. Books were all over the place, book cases were knocked over and broken, and it looked as if the place had been burned by fire. He stepped in hesitantly, because he thought there was a trap before him. He then continued forward as the room illuminated and the lights which were previously out came ablaze and he could see everything.

"What is this place?" He asked himself softly as he continued forward. He approached one of the stair cases and put one foot out testing if it was safe to walk on these steps. He began to ascend the staircase and reached an aisle of books which hadn't been affected like the others. Reading the titles of the books he became confused, they weren't in English, but for some reason he could read them. He wanted to sit down and read one of them, but he decided it wasn't the best time for reading.

He came to another door that looked as if it was about to fall apart. He touched the handle gingerly, but when he touched the door it glowed and became a solid gold door with ruby rimming like the other one he saw before. He opened it slowly and it revealed an entrance hall. On each side of him there were stair cases and before him was another door like he had seen before.

"And exit! Finally!" He exclaimed and he ran forward, but then something in him clicked and his head pulsated again.

"Watch out! Jump to your left!" The voice said once more, and he didn't have any reason to not listen, and he hurriedly jumped to his left as a beam of purple energy launched by him and a wall of this purple energy began to climb up the door preventing exiting.

Turning around he heard someone coming down the steps. Before him was a man with long flowing white hair, not because he was old, but rather it was his natural hair color. The hair formed a bang which went over his right eye and the rest went down his back to the middle. He was wearing a white trench coat with black rimming, a black under shirt, white pants, black shoes, and a purple rose was stuck to his chest. As he walked down he began to clap his hands slowly.

"Well done Leo," He said slowly, and this shocked Leo because he wondered how he knew his name.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" He yelled at the man before him, and this simply made the man chuckle.

"My, my, such energy for harboring that soul. My name is Firefly," He said almost half way down the steps.

"Harboring that soul? What do you mean? Where are we?" He yelled becoming very agitated.

"You'll find out soon enough, silly little boy. You wouldn't remember this place, because Leo, your soul is not tied here," He said reaching the bottom and Leo backed away.

"How did you do that? Magic doesn't exist!" He said looking for an escape, but failing to do so.

"Oh it does, and soon you'll find yours. I should really kill you know and end all the work I have to do in the future," Firefly said extending a hand.

"K-kill me? What did I do?" He said backing away scared.

"Nothing at all, but you'll be an annoyance!" He said gathering purple energy and forming a purple spears and lifting it above his head. Quickly he launched it at Leo, and if it were to hit him, he'd be killed in an instant. He covered his eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen, but something else occurred. A white light appeared before him and a woman with hair just like Firefly's appeared, and deflected the spear.

"This will not happen!" She yelled and clapped her hands caused a shockwave of energy crashing everything around them. His vision went black and everything went silent. He opened his eyes again and sat up as lightning and thunder crashed outside. He was sweating badly and looked completely confused. He stared out the window frowning.

"What did I just do?" He said before he fell back into bed.

The sun shone through the light blue curtains which covered the single window. It produced a slightly blue tinted light upon the room illuminating everything in it's light. The light shone delicately upon Leo's face exposing his tanned skin. His eyes began to twitch from the light before flickering open. He looked better than he did before. His color had returned and his body temperature stabilized. He slowly sat up as his blanket fell off him showing his black t-shirt. He got out of bed slowly and slowly staggered out of his bedroom and into the hallway. He was barely awake and he opened the door slowly, and he heard a small protest from the other side.

"Hey! I need the whole bathroom to myself," A younger boy, about the age of twelve, said to Leo. At this point Leo became more aware of his surroundings and blinked a few times before replying.

"Jake, you can't possibly have to use all of it. I'm going to take a shower," Leo replied to the brown haired boy. He walked forward and shoved him out of the way and entered the farther back part of the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and turned on the shower. He allowed the temperature to rise before taking off his clothing and entering. He allowed the hot waves of water to wash over him as his long blonde hair began to stick to his forehead head he leaned forward thinking about his dream last night.

"Was it my imagination? No, it seemed to real. What am I?" He thought to himself, but then he snapped back to reality and quickly finished his shower. He put on a towel and walked back to his room. His family had just moved here, to a small town in California from New York city, and his clothes were mostly still in boxes, but he got what he needed for the first day of high school. He wore a light blue t-shirt, black skinny jean, and a pair of black shoes. He had semi-long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He had just turned fifteen the week before.

When he finished getting dressed he left his room and went down his very well designed staircase and entered his retro modern kitchen. His father had already gone to work, and his mother was making breakfast. He slowly entered to see Jake sitting at the table eating Blueberry pancakes. He looked up at Jake for a moment and then continued eating. His mother turned around slowly and looked at him.

"Good morning Leo, are you hungry?" She asked placing down a plate of pancakes.

"I'll pass, school starts a half an hour earlier here. I have to go," He said picking up and apple and walking out the door.

"I'll take his pancakes!" Jake said reaching for the plate, but his mother slapped his hand quickly.

"No, I'll save these for later," She said taking the plate away. Jake then got up and was about to go to his room, but the doorbell rang.

"I got it, it's probably Leo," Jake said walking towards the front door opening it. He was surprised to see a tall man with white hair standing before him. Jake wanted to close the door, but something was preventing him from doing so.

"Hello," Firefly said, "Is your older brother Leo home?" He asked smiling, and Jake became scared as to how he knew Leo and how he knew he was his older brother. He walked away quickly. Firefly chuckled and entered closing the door. Leo's mother walked into the foyer to see Jake running at her, and this man behind him.

"Can I help you?" She asked pulling Jake behind him as Firefly walked forward looking at their house.

"I never understood humans. I'd like to see Leo," He said smiling.

"I'm sorry he's not home, and if he was I wouldn't let you see him. What do you want with him?" She asked yelling.

"Oh my, well I see," He said looking down.

"Leave or we'll call the police!" Jake said loudly.

"Try it," Firefly said laughing as Jake walked towards the phone, but as he reached for it, it exploded with a purple burst in front of him, "Now you've made me angry. I think it's time for me to teach you to be nice to strangers," Firefly said gathering purple energy to his hand as they backed up.

Meanwhile, Leo was sort of happy that they moved into a house so close to the school, because all he did was cross the street and he was at school. He entered the school and looked at his schedule for where his homeroom was. He found the room number and followed the directions and finally wound up in his homeroom. He entered slowly and it was like any other high school homeroom. Children talking, the teacher not really paying attention, and others sleeping. He sighed and found his name tag and sat down resting his head on the desk.

He only had a short respite before someone touched him. He perked his head up quickly and looked at the person who had poked him. It was a boy, about his age, with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked very intimidating because he was wearing all dark clothing.

"Yes?" Leo asked slowly and hesitantly as if the boy would respond violently to his question.

"Hello!" He said cheerfully which through Leo off a bit, "My name is Tony and I don't usually dress like this. All my good clothes were dirty," He said beginning to laugh. Leo sighed and regretted judging him like that.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Leo and new to this district and school," He said smiling at Liam.

"I noticed. You missed Freshman orientation, but it doesn't matter," Tony said looking Leo up and down.

"What? Something on my face?" He asked touching his face.

"No, you just have an interesting presence is all," He said awkwardly, and Leo was sort of uncomfortable by that statement. They continued to talk with unimportant things and then Leo felt a presence enter the room a presence all too familiar. He looked up and saw a girl walk in. A girl with flowing brunette hair that fell below her shoulders and she had green eyes and she was wearing a beautiful floral dress with a matching cardigan. Her face looked so familiar and he continue to stare at it and she noticed him staring at her and instantly panicked and looked away instantly. His calculations were correct she was the girl from his dream there was no doubt about it.

"Tony, who is that girl?" He asked pointing at the girl. Tony looked at her and laughed instantly.

"That's Lilly, she disappears for months and then comes back with her work all done. She's weird and believes in magic. What a freak, right?" He said laughing and Leo laughed along awkwardly.

Homeroom ended fairly quickly, and they all left in an organized manner. Leo looked at Willow as she left wondering who exactly she was. He had no doubt about her, she was the woman from his dreams, but what exactly was she. She looked different than the woman from his dreams. Her brunette hair was snow white in his dream, but now it had faded the color he once saw. He wondered if it had to do with what that mane Firefly said, "That soul you harbor," Is it possible that him and this woman both have souls inside of them that allow them to change personas? He couldn't believe that magic was real, because it was a dream, but the appearance of this woman had clarified any doubts he had. That dream was reality.

He hadn't been aware of where he was walking and he bumped into a girl with pitch black hair with one bang of dyed purple hair. Their collision made him snap out of his day dream state and enter reality.

"Ow!" She yelled turning around and facing Leo. Leo looked up quickly as his eyes focused in on the reality before him, "Watch where you're going!" She yelled at him angrily.

"I'm sorry," He muttered quickly as he gotten out his folded schedule and looked at it. Then he looked at the room number he was beside. They were matching! How was he able to walk to his class without even realizing it. The girl realized that he was in her class and she snatched his schedule and looked at it deeply. She read the name softly and an expression of shock came on her face and this caused Leo to be confused at the situation. She then realized his confusion and smiled at him sweetly.

"Hello, I'm Willow, and we'll see each other real soon," Willow said walking into the class slowly.

"Nice to meet you too," He said softly and then wondered what she meant by 'See each other real soon,' but he didn't have any time to think about it because Tony came up behind him and pushed him in the classroom.

"Hurry! You'll be late," He said as Leo moved quickly into the classroom and found his seat. The teacher then walked in after him. A tall man wearing casual attire it seemed. His eyes were green, but they looked like they had a tint of red in them. Leo thought there was something amiss with this teacher, but maybe it was his imagination.

"Hello everyone, I am your teacher, Mr. Crow," he said. His voice was ice cold and almost frightening, and the feeling Leo was getting didn't fade away. He definitely knew something was amiss, but he couldn't even call him out or even wonder what it was. Lilly was in the corner smiling delicately, but it seemed she was only in a good mood, and it wasn't anything special.

Class went on, and they learned about practical Algebra and how it is used in daily life. Leo looked out the window fading out of the discussion. His eyes began to get fuzzy as he began to envision something. He was once again inside his subconscious and it felt just as real as it did before. Except he was in a different part of it. It seemed to be a clearing in the middle of the forest. There was a small dirt path in front of him as if beckoning him to walk it.

"Where am I now?" He asked himself beginning to walk forward, and his head began to pound as the voice appeared once again.

"Forest of the souls," The voice said in his normal nonchalant voice.

"You again?" He said to himself shaking his head as if that would rid him of a voice, "What do you want?"

"To help," The voice said coolly.

"Well, you can help by telling me who you are," Leo demanded as he continued down the path.

"I can't do that just yet," The voice said apologetic.

"Okay, then tell me about The Forest Of Souls," He said crossing his arms entering the thick of the forest.

"The name is self explanatory. It's a forest where all the souls live," He responded in a smug voice.

"What do you mean souls?" He asked himself, but the voice didn't reply and he cursed to himself. He continued down this path as it started to get darker and darker, but after about ten minutes of walking he entered another clearing and in the middle there was a building with a stair case going into it. He was about to proceed, but he heard voices and he instantly hid behind a tree and peeped around it.

Firefly walked forward followed by eight men in matching black and purple uniforms as if they were part of some army. Firefly approached the door and attempted to open it, but it wouldn't open for him. He sighed and lifted his arm shooting a blast of purple energy into the door destroying it. They entered the building and Leo came out from behind the tree.

"Follow them. Then you'll find the truth," The voice said, and Leo had no reason to not believe this voice so he followed them down the steps at a safe distance. The building was much like the outside. Made of rock and seemed very old and decrepit. They went around a corner to reveal a main door, and Leo hid behind the corner and looked around as Firefly once again blasted open the door and entered the room. Leo followed quickly.

The room was different then he had expected. There was containers, cylindrical containers with sphere floating inside of them. Each cylinder had a tube coming out of the top of it, and all the tubes were connecting to the center cylinder which was flowing with multi-colored energy. There was keyboard in front of the main cylinder, and Firefly approached it carefully. He looked at it for a moment and screamed loudly. Lusirio hid behind one of the odd machines.

"They're all gone. All the souls of the Chosen are gone!" Firefly said angrily as he stormed around, "No! We were too late, the souls have already entered their hosts. It's only a matter of time before they awaken," He said.

"Sir," One of the uniformed men said, "My sensors pick up an unidentified person. This person contains the main soul," He said as Firefly turned around and closed his eyes. He opened them and they were bright purple as a shockwave of energy released around the room. Leo tried to cover his face waiting upon the painful attack ready to come, but nothing hit him. A purple wave of energy simply swept over him, and everything was silent. Firefly chuckled a bit, and turned to where Leo was hiding.

"Leo, did you really think you could hide from me?" He said raising a hand as purple magic surrounded the machine, and Leo jumped out of the way as the machine exploded.

"Tch! Who the hell are you guys? What is this place," Leo said on guard looking around for an exit.

"This is the Gate Of Anomalies," He said walking towards Leo slowly as Leo began to back away, "Now that the souls have been released, I have reason to kill you," He said raising a hand towards Leo.

"Wait! What do you mean souls? How does this affect me? I'm just a normal kid!" He yelled out as he backed up some more spotting a door.

"He really doesn't know, does he?" A soldier stepped forward, "Let me finish him. No reason for you to waste your energy," He said drawing a sword made out of steel from it's sheathe. A light purple aura glowed on the sharper side of the blade, hovering above it.

"What do you want?" Leo screamed at the group and Firefly looked him straight in the eyes.

"We are the XIX Organization. We are the ones who hunt down the souls which have escaped into the mortal realm and end them for good. We hate the Government of our world which worships you pathetic hybrids, and we plan on ending you, and then killing the empire that everyone holds so closely and dearly to their heart," Firefly said with such detest, with such Anger that it made Leo feel bad inside.

"How does this involved me?" Leo asked slowly lowering his guard as he moved towards the door.

"He's so oblivious," Another soldier commented.

"You really know how to get yourself into trouble, don't you?" The voice inside his head said as Leo felt relieved for his presence.

"You harbor a soul, the leader of The Soul Keepers, and I must end you now. Leo, I'm sure that you're a nice kid," He said.

"When I tell you to move, move!" The voice said and Leo had no reason not to listen, and Firefly raised his hand and charged a beam of purple energy into his hand and then fired it at Leo. Leo closed his eyes, but as they were about to shut he felt a cooling presence and a lightly colored white aura formed before him as the purple energy exploded into a burst of blinding light.

"Go! Through the door as I attempt to reawaken your consciousness!" The voice said, and Leo didn't hesitate he opened the door and ran through it quickly. Meanwhile, Firefly cleared the air and noticed Leo had escaped.

"Damn it! That Lusirio! Go! Don't let him escape!" Firefly commanded as eight men drew their identical blades and ran after him. They were much faster than Leo, and he could tell that they were picking up speed on him, but he wasn't sure what he could do.

"Hey! Any suggestions?" Leo thought hoping to get some help from this mysterious voice.

"Yes, trust me one this, I want you to stop turn around and close your eyes," He said trying to convince him.

"What? Are you insane?"

"Just do it! They can't hurt you. You're astral projecting your soul here. They don't realize that. If they attack you, it would not hurt. I can't reawaken you with you running all over the place!"

"Fine," Leo said tired of arguing and he just had to trust this man. He turned around and closed hi eyes. He began to hope what this voice was saying is true. He then felt and energy around him and he opened his eyes as the world was rushing around him, soon fading into darkness. He was asleep and he slowly opened his eyes to find himself in the nurse's office with Tony sitting behind him.

He noticed that Leo woke up, "Thank god you're awake!" Tony said hugging Leo, and Leo found it strange that this kid who he had just met was already so affectionate.

"What happened? Why am I here?" He asked Tony as the nurse walked in.

"During class you were paying attention and then your eyes went blank and you passed out. We couldn't wake you up so the nurse thought it was exhaustion and so we let you sleep for a while," Tony explained.

"Wow," He said to himself, "So I did really Astral Project," He thought to himself softly.

"Are you feeling better? We're not able to contact your parents, so do you feel well enough to go to gym?" She asked.

"Yes, perfectly fine," He said getting up and he followed Tony out of the classroom. It was Gym class and he enjoyed it. Since it was the first day of gym they just decided to play dodge ball. Which isn't a complete travesty. Dodge ball was a game Leo was really good at. He was on the losing team of the game and he was able to dodge every single ball that went his way. Oddly enough Willow and Lilly were in his gym class. They were also in the game as well. After a while it was only him on his side, and Willow and Lilly on the other.

"Hmm, It seems that I'm at a disadvantage." He said to them, "But, I won't give up!" He said laughing, but Willow gave him this weird look of detest, and she picked up the ball, and it glowed slightly with purple energy. His eyes went wide and realized why she was shocked when she met him. He growled slowly and she threw the ball at him, and it came faster than he had expected and he stepped to the side as the ball went flying by and it embedded itself into the wall. The gym teacher blew his whistle as to try and end the game, but Willow lifted up a hand and light purple energy flew out and hit him into the wall.

Everyone began to panic and run for the door, but Willow raised her hand and a wall of purple energy blocked the exits, "No, no, no! There is not escape for you," She said as Willow slowly backed away and Tony slowly stepped forward towards Leo, "Leo, Leo, Leo, I was expecting so much more from the soul of Lusirio, the prodigy, the son of the legendary fighter and magician. You aren't much," She said slowly approaching him.

"What are you talking about? I'm just a human boy!" He said as Willow seemed to fade into the crowd.

"Hah! Human? Hardly," She said as her body began to glow with purple energy and a ribbon of purple energy span around her. At her feet her black shoes changed into black high top boots with purple rimming. She wore a black gothic style dress with purple rimming and on top her head a delicate little hat that was purple and black, "You will feel the suffer of Valentina! Soul of the darkness elemental!" She said as a scythe began to materialize in her hands and afloat on top of the blade was a purple aura.

Leo was scared and he didn't know what to do, but Tony placed a hand on his shoulder and stepped in front of him. He placed his hand out as a sword with a blue hint to it appeared in his hand.

"You will not harm this soul!" He said pointing the sword at Valentina.

"Hah, hah! Tony the guardian of Lusirio, how could I forget? You're not a soul, but a pitiful trained warrior!" She said laughing at Tony.

"So what? My family has trained for generations to protect the leader, and my skills are good enough to stop a pitiful Soul Keeper like you!" He said in response.

As the two of them were arguing with each other, Willow began making her way slowly to Leo not trying to draw attention to herself. Which was relatively easy because of everyone else panicking around her. Tony raised his sword getting into attack position and Willow ran at him, she was much quicker than he had expected. She swung her scythe at him, and he blocked, but the power from the blow was strong enough to push him back. She pressed on by sending wild slashes at him which he dodged desperately before back flipping backwards.

"You attack with no method, just fury," Tony said softly, and Willow pounced again launching a powerful swing which Tony ducked under, span, and then kicked Willow in her stomach making her fly backwards, "I expected more of a challenge," He said as she got up slowly chuckling. She raised her scythe again and the purple glowed more powerfully. He rushed forward wanting to end this, but Valentina slashed her hand across the air, and the next thing Tony knew a wave of shadow magic hit him in the chest making him fly onto his back.

"Not so tough now, huh?" Willow said walking over to him, but Tony slowly rose from the ground, "Haven't you had enough?"

"Hmph, magic does not hurt," He uttered between breaths. Meanwhile Willow had been able to make her way to Leo, and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, and listen good. We're going to escape. The shield has a hole in it, but we'll get caught if everyone goes. So we must go," Lilly whispered into his ear.

"What about Tony? We can't just leave him," Leo whispered back.

"It's okay, he'll be fine. Valentina won't kill him," She said, "Only torture him a bit."

"Crazy bitch," The voice in his head spoke.

"Fine, but we must hurry," Leo agreed and they quickly made their way to the door as Valentina had her back turned. Leo could see the whole that she was talking about, but would they really be able to get through there? They approached the door quickly, but Leo heard something. It sounded like the screeching of tires. He ignored it and was about to jump through the hole, but something crashed through the wall and Willow pulled him back as they jumped back.

It was a large van looking machine. It was pure black with one stripe of purple going across it. It looked like it belonged to members of a swat team. The back of the vehicle opened and ten men in the uniforms that Leo had seen came out and were followed by Firefly.

"This is not good," Lilly said as she backed up.

"You can say that again," Leo replied.

"This is-" She began

"It's just an expression," Leo said cutting her off and Firefly looked at them both.

"My, my Alice? Trying to run away?" Firefly said smiling, but Leo could tell it was fake, "You may have escaped me before Leo, but now you will die, or you have another option," He said stepping forward with the soldiers behind him.

"Yes, your soul's power is that of a god, and his, your, father is the greatest warrior and Magician in existence. If you come with me, we won't kill you, and your power will be the basis for the new empire," He said sticking a hand out.

"No, I will not go with you. I will not be used to kill innocent people for your anarchy. You may hate your world's government, and if I have this power like you say I do. I will use it to put an end to you!" Leo said and Willow smiled from his courage. Firefly scowled. No one had never said no to him. No one ever denied his requests.

"How dare you deny my will? Fine then, finish him and that girl," He said turning away.

"Leo stand back, your soul has not awakened," Willow said as if Leo was unable to awaken his power. A glowing white light surrounded her as her clothing changed. Her shoes changed into white boots with pink laces. Her floral dressed turned into a pink dress with white lace and rimming, and a white and pink bow appeared in her hair which changed into snow white color. Her eyes matched the pink in her dress, and she extended her hand as something manifested a spear, but this was a weird kind of spear. The handle was about two and a half feet long, and the blade was like a triangle and the edges morph around the handle, and the silver blade had a pink sphere in the middle.

"Oh my Alice, It's nice to see you again," Firefly commented as the uniformed men formed a semi-circle around Firefly with their blades drawn. Leo scowled and looked over to Tony who seemed to be handlingWillow.

"It's going to be the last time you ever see anything!" Lilly screamed as she ran at the first man, and swung her blade down and he jumped back dodging the slash. Then she span swinging the blade as it crashed into his chest making him fly into the wall. Two more men launched at her, and she picked up her blade and swung it at one of them who dodged it, and the other one swung his blade at her. She dug her blade into the ground and used it as a spring board to back flip away from danger. She was weaponless, but she wasn't out of the fight. A small hex formed under her as she began to chant, "By the powers of above, and the gates of both heaven and hell I beseech you. Lend me some of your power. Ying Yang Rain!" She screamed as bolts of light magic fell from the sky, and bolts of dark magic rose from the ground, destroying the threats that attacked her. As the smoke cleared the men were trying to get up, and Alice walked forward and picked up her weapon and pointed it at Firefly, "You're next," She said.

"My, my well done! You were able to handle my little men. I'm surprised, but how long will your luck last?" He said and as he did Tony flew in front of him and hit the wall.

"Tony!" Leo yelled running towards him, but Valentina jumped in front of him and pointed her scythe at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She said approaching him and he backed away.

"Leo, it's time to fight," Lusirio said inside his head.

"I'm afraid," Leo said as Willow got closer.

"Don't worry, will fend them off until I can awaken, just dodge the attacks," He said and Leo nodded. Alice

"Bring it on, Valentina!" Leo said raising his fists and she laughed at his pitiful attempt.

"Fighting me unarmed? No magic? Fine then," She said running at Leo and slashing down with her scythe, but Alice stepped in and blocked the blade.

"Are you stupid? Trying to fight her in your state?" Lilly said pushing Willow away and swinging her blade making Willow back up more. Firefly realized he would have to interfere and he walked in slowly. He held out his hand as a fancy rapier formed in his hand.

"Alice do you really think you can handle both of us?" Firefly said as he pointed his blade at her. In the background Tony slowly rose, but he looked severely hurt.

"I'm not out of the race yet, Firefly!" Tony said raising his blade to him.

"You just never die do you?" Firefly turned to him, and raised his hand gathering purple energy. Tony tried to move, but his legs were encased in purple energy. Willow was holding him down. Willow noticed this and rushed Willow a kicking her in the chest making her lose concentration releasing Tony who then barely dodged the blast and then ran at Firefly.

He swung at Firefly who dodged the blade like it was nothing. Getting angry, Tony began to slash more quickly as Firefly dodged and blocked some of the hits. Tony unleashed a powerful downwards strike at Firefly who blocked it, but it was powerful enough for him to be forced to a knee. Tony pushed down as Firefly pushed upward, and the power struggle began. Willow stood up, and jumped over Lilly who tried to use a thrust attack on her. After landing she ran at Tony and flying kicked him in the chest. Firefly instantly got up and slashed downward at Tony, but Lilly had seen this happening and rushed over blocking the attack.

"Enough of this!" Firefly yelled and he closed his eyes pointing his blade at Tony, and the area around them began to get dark. The area around them was pitch black, and Leo couldn't move. Neither could Willow or Lilly. Lilly gasped and cried out.

"No! He's using a Mystic eres!" Lilly said, and Leo had no idea what a mystic eres was, but it looked dangerous and powerful.

"By the powers of the falling stars," Firefly said as his blade became enveloped in purple energy and he rushed Tony and slashed him multiple times as he seemingly ran through him, "I command thee never ending power," He said as he slashed through and upwards becoming airborne, and his blade became overwhelmed with magic, "Falling Star!" He yelled and swung his blade downward as the explosion was so powerful it made everyone fly backwards, everyone except Willow.

"Ow," Lilly said hitting the ground getting up and looking back at the other two.

"Huh?" Leo said getting up almost unfazed by this, and turning towards Tony who was on the ground really hurt. He ran over and kneeled beside him, "Tony! Are you okay?"

"He's powerful, Leo. Run when you get the chance," He said.

"No! I can't leave you!" Leo said beginning to cry.

"You have to," Tony said before passing out and Leo turned to the scene and he saw Lilly running at Willow at one final attempt to protect Leo. As she approached the same hex formed under Willow as it did Firefly.

"No! Lilly!" He said crying out as he extended a hand, but it was too late. The area got dark and everything went black.

"By the powers of the shadows from the purgatory," She said slashing Alice a few time with her scythe, "I command thee to fly," She continued as she swung her scythe and made her fly into the sky, "Army of shadows!" She yelled as bolts of shadows rose from the ground attacking Alice, and the power was enough to make her fly in the opposite direction, hitting the opposite wall.

Firefly laughed and turned to Leo, "Leo, don't you see? You can't win on the side you're fighting for. Join us and we won't kill you."

"Yes, if you continue to resist, you will be killed. You are powerless," Willow said smiling.

"How dare you?" He said with his face down, and tears running down his face.

"How dare we what?" Firefly asked sort of startled by Leo's retort.

"You people are evil. How could you do that? You hurt two of my friends, and I'll never forgive you!" He yelled and he jerked his face upward as his eyes were red, not from crying, but actually red.

"C-calm down Leo," Willow said actually scared of Leo now. Firefly was getting a bit nervous now.

"They can be healed, Leo. No need to get angry," Firefly said trying to calm him down as he backed away a bit.

"You think you're powerful? You think you can push around anyone you want? You can't, and I'm going to finish you right here right now!" Leo said as he walked forward and a red energy formed around him as his clothes began to change. He now wore black shoes, long black pants, a white shirt, a black trench coat with red rimming and his eyes were blood red. He held out his hand and a sword formed in it. Lusirio had finally been released, and he was angry.

"No! Lusirio awakened!" Firefly said turning to Willow , "You must finish him now!"

"U-understood," Willow said not sure if she would be able to fight him, but she would try. She ran at Lusirio and swung her scythe down on him. He didn't even look at her as he slashed upward and his blade cut her scythe in half. She panicked and jumped back, and he ignored her going over to Tony placing a hand on his chest as a bright green light glowed and his eyes flicked open. With his back turned, Willow drew a dagger and ran at Lusirio. Lusirio turned instantly and gathered shadows in his hand and they wrapped around her neck

"You thought you could sneak up on me you pitiful Soul Keeper. I should reap you from where you stay," He said twirling his sword as red energy glowed around it, and he swung it at her causing the red energy to send a wave into her chest making her fly backwards into the wall.

"Ah!" She cried out hitting the wall, slowly rising from the ground she looked at Lusirio, "I'm not done with you," She said extending her hand as daggers form in them. Their blades glowing with purple energy. She ran at Lusirio screaming, and launched a slash at him. He dodged it easily as she continued to launch a bunch of slashes at him. He anticipated her every move. Finally, she launched a kick at his head, and he caught it. Realizing this she tried to lift herself up, spin, and launch her other foot into his face. He ducked and span launching her elbow into her back, then taking his blade and launching another powerful wave into her, making he fly through the air and roll near Firefly.

"H-how? Without a single scratch on his body he was able to defeat her. So this is the true power of his soul," He said to himself as Lusirio approached him.

"This will be the end of you Firefly," He said lifting his blade as it glowed red. At this point Tony's wounds were healed by Lusirio's magic, and he got up slowly watching Lusirio walk towards Firefly, but Tony noticed purple energy forming under Firefly. He recognized the signature. It was a transportation spell, and if Lusirio were to interfere with his demonic magic, he would transport them all to who knows where.

"Lusirio! Stop!" Tony yelled running towards them.

"Lusirio, we will fight another time. It's time to say goodbye," He said placing his hand towards the sky as purple energy formed around him.

"No!" Lusirio yelled as his blade glowed powerfully red, and he launched a powerful swing at Firefly. An eruption happened. Their magic collided and fused with each other, and a black energy began to envelope them. A black sphere formed between them, and it expanded. Before anyone could react, the sphere swallowed all four of them, leaving Alice, who de-morphed intoLilly, lying on the ground. As the sphere disappeared, everyone was speechless.

Lilly woke slowly, and he body ached with the pain from the battle she just endured. She looked around and her eyes went wide, "Oh no, they're gone. They went into the realm. I wasn't able to stop them. Their plan worked," Lilly said getting up as police, teachers, firemen, and paramedics rushed in to see what happened. How was she going to explain this?


	2. Trapped

The area around Leo was dark as he felt himself falling, but not really moving anywhere. It was like the feeling of falling in space, but going no where. He could hear the voice of Tony in the distance screaming as well, but he couldn't see with the pitch black air around him. He remembered the fight with Firely, and the black sphere which enveloped them. Had they been transported? Or was he dead? Then he saw a light, a small one, flickering in the distance. He was able to position himself upright and run towards the light. As he run he heard Tony's voice more clearly, and he wondered if he was on the opposite side. Then, finally, he ran through the light and ended up in the middle of a forest. He turned around, and the black sphere which had brought them here vanished and they were stuck.

"Good, you made It out of the portal safely," Tony said and Leo noticed he had his sword in it's sheathe on his belt.

"Is it safe for you to carry it around?" He asked worrying about the police arresting them.

"This is not the human realm, Leo. People carry weapons around with them all the time. Speaking of which," Tony replied handing Leo his sword and a necklace with a cross on it.

"What's this?" He looked at the necklace.

"It's for you to transform more easily, and with that you can use your soul's power without full transformation, because full transformation is dangerous and harmful," He said beginning to walk away.

"I barely know how to fight," He said sheathing his sword into it's sheathe in his belt.

"Don't worry, it'll come instinctively, and it's best not to let on that you're a Soul Keeper, in this area," Tony said.

"Oh please, everyone worships the Soul keepers," Leo commented ignorantly, "I'll be fine," He said beginning to walk down the path before them.

"He will learn," Tony said to himself as he turned towards a sign. It seemed to be in a different language, and Leo recognized it from the library, "This is Magic Language, you can understand it. It says there is a town about a mile from here. Let's go."

"Then we can go home?" Leo said happily.

"No, If you want to go home it'll be difficult," Tony said walking ahead, and Leo sighed and followed.

They walked for about fifteen minutes before reaching the town which the sign mentioned. The town was called, "Serenity's Garden," and the same suited the town quite well. Although it was a small town, it was booming with wild life and flowers. It seemed very peaceful, and it could definitely be called a garden, the walked through the gate and Leo almost jumped as he saw a boy with pointy ears, and a girl with cat ears and a tail.

"What are these people?" Leo said softly.

"Hm? Oh, that's a feline neo human and a Wood Elf. In this realm they're many different kind of species. If anyone asks we're dark fae and we're travelers," Tony warned quickly.

"Why?" He asked looking around.

"People here don't particularly like humans. That's why you shouldn't let on you're a Soul Keeper," Tony explained.

"If anyone has a problem, I'll beat them down!" He cheered, and Tony slapped his face sighing.

"Idiot," He said under his breath as they continued on.

Leo decided he was hungry, and entered a small tavern, or what looked like one, and Tony followed behind hesitantly. Tony didn't like the idea of being in a bar with Ogres and other dangerous creatures, but it's not like they had a choice. As they walked in the barkeep eyed them suspiciously. Leo had the audacity to sit at the bar, and Tony sat next to him on edge.

"Barkeep, one soda," He said and the barkeep gave him a strange look.

"My friend means, one Karu, he likes to make up new words," Tony said chuckling nervously.

"Are you two even old enough to be here? Who are you?" The barkeep said suspiciously as some of the patrons got up.

"I am Lu-," He began, but Tony covered his mouth.

"Ignore my brother, we're dark fae travelers on our patronage," He said softly.

"Liars! The Dark Fae already passed through!" He said becoming very angry, "Who are you? Tell us or we'll call the guard," He said, and Leo turned to Tony as what to do, and Tony didn't know, but Leo decided to play the hero.

"I think you should watch your attitude, mister! I am a Soul keeper!" He said and Tony slapped his face, and pulled Leo back a bit.

"A Soul Keeper?" The barkeep said leaning down.

"Yes! The Soul of Lusirio, the son of the most powerful magician and fighter. Bow before me, peasant," He said and Tony almost bashed his face in because he couldn't believe the stupidity of Leo.

"How dare you come here you dirty creature!" One of the Ogres said swinging a club at Leo who ducked, and smiled.

"All you got big boy?" He said jeering, and the Ogre launched another strike which Leo dodged and sent a powerful kick into his chest. "You may be big, but you have no skill with your power."

"Leo, we have to leave now. If we don't hurry we'll be in more trouble than we already are," Tony said, and Leo nodded.

"I'd love to play with you more, but I have to go," He said smiling as Tony smashed open one of the windows and they jumped through it, "You know they're only five Souls, You, Lilly, Valentina, Blaze, and Natalie. You mustn't put yourself into unnecessary danger!" He said.

"Sorry, I was just having fun," He said giggling and Tony growled.

"That 'Fun' almost got us killed!" He said, "But we're safe now," Tony said facing Leo.

"You spoke too soon," Leo said pointing and there were at least thirty uniformed men behind them with their swords drawn. They turned the other way and there as another thirty.

"We're done for," Tony said, but then he heard something.

"Tsu Vey La Tuoi," It didn't sound like magic, but it sounded like lyrics to a song and then glowing magic protected them, and outside of their dome of protection a song began to play and all the uniformed soldiers began to fall asleep and walking from the forest was a young girl with blonde hair and her bangs faded into light purple, and from her back were colorful wings that alternated color schemes. Leo wondered who she was and Tony was a little skeptic of her intervention, "The spell wont last long! Hurry!" She said running into the forest.

"What should we do, Tony?" Leo asked not sure whether to follow or not.

Tony turned and saw reinforcements coming, "It doesn't seem we have a choice, Leo. We have to trust this woman," He said running into the woods after her. Leo was conflicted. He wanted to get home and not be involved, but he was also interested in who he exactly was. He didn't know what to do, and as he was having doubts Lusirio showed up in his head.

"Fool, just run! Think later!" He said and Leo felt his presence fading and he ran into the forest after Tony. He could hear the soldiers running into the woods after him. He ran as fast as he could, but he didn't know if he could out run them. Something grabbed onto his ankle and pulled him into the ground. The ground closed as he fell in, and he turned around ready to fight, but realized it was just Tony, "Oh thank god. Where are we?" He asked looking around. It looked like a house, but it was under ground.

"It's my house, well more like my hideout," The girl said as she lit more of the lamps.

"Don't you have light bulbs?" Leo asked.

"Light….bulbs?" The girl said confused as to what he meant. Tony grabbed Leo's arm and dragged him backwards.

"Leo, they're not as technological as we are. They do with magic what we do with electricity," Tony whispered in Leo's ear. The girl walked up to them slowly and looked them up and down.

"Forgive my rudeness. I am Symphony Luminescence, but my friends call me Symie," Symphony said smiling, "And who are you?"

"We are Dark Elves traveling-," Tony began to lie before Symphony held up her hand interrupting them.

"I know you're Humans from the mortal realm," She said and Tony was surprised by he keen intuitive.

"What are you?" Leo asked bluntly and Tony hit him for being rude.

"It's quite alright. I am a Light Elf. I'm guessing it's not something Humans see every day, huh?" She said giggling.

"Elf? You look like a fairy," Leo muttered to himself, and Symphony didn't seem to pick it up.

"Anyway, I am Tony The Guardian Of Lusirio, and this is Leo The Soul Keeper of Lusirio," Tony explained and Symphony looked him up and down with amazement.

"Wow, I was expecting much more from the keeper of such a powerful soul. What are you, Fifteen in Human years?" She asked.

"Expecting more? Why I ought to!" Leo said before Tony covered his mouth.

"Yes, we're both fifteen," He said struggling to keep Leo silent.

"He sure does have a short temper. I'm one hundred and twenty years old," She said and Leo's jaw dropped.

"You look seventeen," Leo commented.

"Leo, Elves life much longer than human and reach adolescence at about 110-150," Tony explained.

"Exactly! Now, I think the coast is clear," Symphony said heading for the door.

"Wait!" Leo said and they all stopped.

"What is it Leo?" Symphony asked him turning around.

"Something's been bugging me ever since you helped us," He said and Tony knew exactly what he was talking about.

"That is?" Symphony asked.

"Why?" Tony said softly.

"Yes, why did you help us?" He asked and Symphony sighed sitting down on a bench by the exit.

"I hate the XIX Organization. Before this whole war started my parents were great generals of the empire. However, when I was born they left the empire and started doing free lance things. Supposedly, my parents were the reason Firefly was kicked out of the empire," She said sorrowfully.

"Firefly was in the empire?" Leo interrupted and received another swift hit from Tony.

"Yes, but he wanted to take the legendary soul of this world, you, and use it's power to create a new world order. However, my parents found out his plans and stopped him. He got infused with the soul of Firefly, before this he was Jye , and usually soul keepers can switch out of transformation, but because of my parents' interference he was forced into his soul mode permanently, because of this he was kicked out of the empire. As he grew his power and gained allies he got revenge on people who had made him the way he is, and he killed my parents. They were innocent at the time, and he reaped them right in front of me! I swore from that day on I'd do whatever it took to help the empire and kill Firefly," Symphony said sadly.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked," Leo said bashfully as he turned away.

"No, it's okay, we should be going. The closest city is Lumaria, we should head there," Symphony said as she climbed the latter out of there.

"Okay," Leo said following here, but Tony stayed behind, because something wasn't right.

"Firefly was part of the empire, and he had access to the souls, but this means he was a high ranking officer. He wouldn't have been kicked out for that, more so he would know all the strategies of the empire. Why haven't they won? Something doesn't make sense," He said to himself.

"Tony? Are you coming?" Leo asked from above.

"Yes, I'm coming," Tony said walking forward and exiting the hideout.

"The City is only a couple miles away, it is only going to take us a few hours to get there," Symphony spoke as she hovered off the ground.

They began to head for the city as Symphony flew a few feet off the ground by their side. Leo was amazed by the Light Elf, he wanted to fly and have magical powers like hers, but he knew he had more power than her. However, he was having a feeling of weakness ever since they got here.

"Tony, I think something is wrong with me," Leo asked looking at his hands.

"What do you mean?" He asked looking at Leo.

"My power feels drained," He said and Tony sighed knowing what he was talking about.

"Yes, because of what you did in the mortal realm your power got reduced, but over time it'll come back," He explained and Leo smiled.

"That's good. Oh, I meant to ask you something Symphony," He said looking at her.

"Yes?" She responded looking at him with her light purple eyes.

"What was that magic you used before, the song?" He said curiously.

"Ah, that was the power of the seventh crest," She said as if he knew what that meant.

"The what?" He asked and she sighed.

"Leo, crests are different magic. The seventh one refers to songs and few are able to use the song magic Symphony can," Tony explained.

"Tony, how come you know so much?" He asked.

"I've been training since I was five," Tony explained and Leo was amazed by his commitment.

"One would think Lusirio would tell you this stuff," Symphony said, and Leo yelled at her.

After a couple of hours they had finally arrived at the city of Lumaria, The City Of Light magic. It was one of the brightest things Leo had ever seen. The front gate was covered with jewels and other lighting fixtures, and the inside looked like a magical version of Las Vegas. As they approached the gate two Light Elves descended from the sky.

"Well, well, if it isn't Symphony," The one with the blonde and green hair said.

"Hello Fan, will you let us in?" She asked.

"Who's the Human?" The guy with blonde and red hair said.

"Gil, that's a friend, a traveling merchant here to pick up some goods," Symphony lied so eloquently.

"Oh, well who's the other human?" Fan said suspiciously.

"I'm his bodyguard. He is weak and incapable of fighting," Tony also lied so eloquently.

"Yes, he does look weak," Gil said and Leo scowled a bit, "Alright go on in," He said as they walked in and closed the gate behind them.

"I am not weak," Leo muttered and from above them standing on the roof of the building a young woman with blonde hair and two guns smirked.

"Well, this'll be fun," She muttered as he jumped onto the roof of another building following them.

"So, why are we here?" Leo asked, not meaning to be rude, but rather trying to figure out their next plan of action.

"Well, this place should be safe for you guys until we're ready to make a move. Speaking of which, do you guys have any idea what you're going to do?" Symphony asked as she turned around and they stopped.

"Maybe this isn't the best place to discuss this," Tony commented looking around.

"Why?" Leo asked confused.

"Well, when we entered we said we were merchants, and this place seems deadly if they find out our alibi is faulty," Tony explained.

"That is true. I know this city well. We'll go to the local Inn," Symphony said walking forward.

"We don't have any money," Leo commented.

"Don't worry. They know me. I get free board," Symphony said, and they were glad that they decided to go with her. She became a great help.

They walked through the city, and as they did Leo understood what Tony said about this realm's magic. Everything that they had was magical, it was like their magic was their electricity. They didn't have as many technological inventions as they did, but they were much more civilized and advanced than they were simply by their magical prowess. Tony saw Leo's amazement and smiled softly as he knew that Leo was growing every minute. Maybe he would make a great King someday. They finally made it to the Inn and Leo noticed it looked like a palace.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Leo said looking at it.

"Indeed, the owner happens to be an old friend," Symphony said and she was about to walk in, but Tony stopped her.

"Question. How do you know so many people? How do you know about the empire so well?" He asked.

"You caught me. I was a part of the empire when I was younger and after the killing of my parents I did freelance work and made a couple of friends," She said looking away.

"Anything we should worry about?" Tony said knowing something was up.

"Well, any of Firefly's generals might be a problem, but they would be after Leo and not me," Symphony explained.

"Alright then," Tony said as he watched her walk in. He didn't completely trust her yet, but he had no other choice. They followed her in and saw Symphony having a conversation with the lady and the woman handed her a crystal.

"Is that the key?" Leo asked.

"Yes, it reacts with the magical lock on the door," Symphony said as they walked up the stairs and went into the last room on the left. It was a gigantic suite, and looked almost personalized, "When I'm not in the hideout I live here."

"It's very nice," Tony commented sitting on one of the couches, and Leo sat beside him as Symphony sat in the chair across from them.

"So, do you have any ideas?" She asked them.

"Well, it would be best to go to the empire and meet with the current king. Hopefully he'll be accepting of Leo and have something for us to do. Currently we arrived her unexpectedly, and didn't arrive with any plan. So, it's the only thing we can do," Tony said.

"Empire, huh? It's a long journey and we have to take a boat there, but we can manage," Symphony said.

"Thank you Symphony, is there anything we can do to repay you?" Leo asked and Tony was surprised by Leo's manners.

"I want you to help me kill Firefly," She said in a deadly serious tone.

"That will be our common goal, Symphony. As long as you stay by us we'll help you achieve that," Tony said and then he sensed a presence, and looked to the window and pulled Leo put and pushed him behind him and drew his sword as he deflected a bullet.

"What was that?" Leo asked seeing the bullet hit the wall.

"It can't be?" Symphony said as she knew who was about to arrive, and moments after she did a woman appeared in the window. Wearing black boots, a black shirt, a black trench coat and holding two dual guns.

"Rayna The Quick!" Symphony said as she took out her little fairy staff.

"My, my, Symphony, I thought Firefly finished you off with your parents, but to my surprise you're still alive," Rayna said giggling.

"What do you want Rayna?" Symphony asked angrily.

"Give me the boy, and no one will be harmed," Rayna said extending her hand towards Leo.

"Hah! I'll finish you in one blow!" Symphony said raising her hand as white energy filled her palm, "Taste my photon!" She said launching a ball of white energy at Rayna, and it hit her directly, "Hah, didn't even bother to dodge!" She said as the blast caused an explosion, but as the smoke cleared Rayna stood their unaffected.

"What? Impossible! It was a direct hit!" Tony said placing his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"My, my did you not realize I'm immune to magical attacks," Rayna said as she stepped forward and seemingly disappeared, and reappeared in front of Symphony. Before she could react Rayna launched a powerful purple shot to Symphony's stomach making her fly backwards into the wall. She turned to Tony, "Now, be smart and hand him over."

"Never!" He said drawing his sword and rushing her. He slashed across and she ducked and attempted to kick him, but he jumped back and launched another slash which she dodged easily.

"I was expecting more of a challenge," Rayna said chuckling.

"Ugh, she's too fast," Tony said to himself as he tried to slash her again and she dodged it.

"Time to end this," She said shaking her head as she launched a spin kick at Tony which he blocked and slid back from force as she gathered her energy and launched a giant white blast from both her guns making him fly back and hit the wall. She finally turned to Leo, "Now come on, don't be stupid."

Leo drew his sword and pointed it at her, "I won't let you win!" He said running at her.

"You must be kidding me right?" She asked as he slashed her, and she dodged then grabbed his arm and lifted her leg kicking it out of his hand in one fluid motion. He reeled back and attempted to kick her, but she blocked it and sent a powerful blow to his head.

"No…I can't-," He began before everything went black and he collapsed on the ground. Symphony and Tony were slowly rising as Rayna seemed to be getting a call on her magical earpiece.

"Hello?" She answered and then heard what the person said, "Yes, I have him. I will return to the base," She said as she saw the two rise again, "I'd love to play with you more, but I have to go," She said extending her hand in front of her as white magic swept her and Leo away.

"No! I can't believe I couldn't protect him! I am his guardian!" Tony said angrily.

Symphony grabbed her staff and a green light enveloped her and Tony as their wounds were healed, "She's a general of the XIX Organization. We didn't have much of a chance. Especially, because of how quick she is," Symphony explained.

"Well, we're going after her!" Tony said.

Meanwhile, Leo's hearing was going in and out as he was drifting in an out of consciousness. He saw them arrive at the XIX Organization's castle and him being taken down the dungeon, and he passed out once again as they put him into a cell. Hours later he awoke and he panicked as he looked around him. He didn't know where he was and he was scared. He didn't have his sword or his magical necklace. He got out of the bed he was in and saw someone approach him.

"Who are you? Looking for a fight?" Leo said nervously as the figure came into the light showing an older man with long brown hair wearing glasses.

"No, no, I am Rye," He said smiling, "And who are you?" He asked interested.

"I'm Leo. Why were you put here?" He asked because Rye didn't look like the criminal type.

"Ah, I'm a magician of sorts and I used to be part of this organization, but I quit because I found out what they were going to make me do to the Soul Keeper, and I threatened to tell the empire. So they threw me in here," He said and Leo freaked out.

"What were they going to make you to do me?" He yelled, and saw Rye's quizzical expression, "I meant what are they going to do to the Soul Keeper," He said trying to catch himself.

"Ah, so you are the Soul Keeper of Lusirio, eh?" He said looking Leo up and down.

"Yes, but I can't stay here! My friends may be in danger," Leo said panicking.

"Shush, now that you're here I can use my natural power to divert the reserved energy from your body enough to break open the cage," He said.

"Well then, do it!" Leo said as Rye approached him and placed a hand on Leo's chest as a bright green energy flowed from his chest into Rye's hand, and then he turned and launched a blast of pure energy into the door. As the door blew open it seemed to trigger the magical alarm.

"Well, we must hurry," Rye said and he ran out, Leo followed and they ran down a passage way, but they were confronted with guards, and so the ran back the way they came and continued down a hallway. Rye noticed a door and opened it and dragged Leo inside closing the door. He could hear the guards running by, "Well, we're safe for now," He said as he used his remaining magical power to produce a light revealing a chest before them.

"What's that?" Leo asked opening it. His eyes went wide as he found his sword and necklace. Rye looked over his necklace and weapon.

"Quite powerful," Rye said as he looked in the chest finding his spear, "Now we'll be able to stand a chance, right?"

"Actually, because of how I got here my powers got reduced and I am at a weaker state," Leo said.

"Hmm," Rye said as he looked inside the chest and found his small bag. He procured a small vial from it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Lusirio's mana potion," He said handing it to him, "Drink it,"

"Okay," Leo said drinking the liquid and feeling his power slightly rise, "I feel more powerful,"

"Good," Rye said opening the door looking out, "The coast is clear," Leo nodded and they both snuck up a nearby staircase, and Leo opened the door revealing another hallway. He began to walk down it, and the door burst open as twenty guards rushed in.

"Crap!" Leo screamed, but Rye chuckled calmly as he gathered green energy to his hands and fused it with his weapon. His weapon began to morph and changed shape as it became a bow.

"Rain of Arrows," He commented as he launched a sphere of green energy into the air, and then shot and arrow into it and thousands of arrows rained down upon the guards.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" Leo asked.

"It's a skill called Esperiam. It's the ability to change your weapon into any weapon you'd like, but they're positives and negatives to this skill. Positives are that you are able to possibly gain affinities when transforming your weapon. Like if you changed your sword into a scythe it might gain fire element. However, on the flip side of that if you transform your weapon you might gain a negative affinity to yourself. Like if you changed your sword into a dagger you might become poisoned," Rye explained.

"Oh that's so cool! I can do it now?" He asked.

"Well, no, you must find the spirit of a weapon to be able to transform into it," Rye explained.

"A spirit?"

"Yes, they can be found at magic stores and dropped by enemies. Here, I'll give you the bow spirit," Rye said handing a white sphere to Leo.

"Wow," He said placing his sphere to his sword as it fused into it.

"Shall we get moving?' Rye asked and Leo nodded as they continued down the hallway. This time Rye opened the door and peered out. It seemed clear, and they walked into a court yard and as they did magical lights shone on them.

"I saw this coming," Leo said sighing and Rayna jumped down from the level above and pointed her gun at him.

"How did you escape, Leo?" She asked turning to Rye, "Of course, the traitor. Should've realized you had that skill, Dark elf."

"Oh Rayna, your usual bitterness amuses me," Rye said.

"You used to be a general, and a great magician, Rye. Come back to us," Rayna said beckoning him with her hand.

"No, I refuse to be part of an organization where they risk innocent lives for their own quest for power!" Rye yelled.

"Always so foolish Rye," She said shaking her head, "You know you're useless against me."

"But, I'm not!" Leo said running at Rayna much faster than he would have before, and Rayna noticed the difference in speed.

"Mana Potion," She muttered to herself as she blocked a slash from Leo's blade. Leo's eyes glowed red as he span sending a kick into her stomach. She flew backwards and landed on her feet sliding back.

"Lucky shot!" She said raising her guns and firing bullets at Leo. He ran forward and ran side to side dodging them. As he approached her he jumped into the sky and gathered red energy into his blade.

"Falling Phoenix!" Leo yelled as he brought his blade down on her. She growled and gathered white energy into her hand causing a shield form around her. The collision of powers caused an explosion. Leo back flipped and slide backwards as Rayna did, and as she looked up Rye was in front of her and his bow changed once again into a spear and he trusted forward. She dodged and jumped back.

"This battle is becoming difficult," Rayna said.

"Maybe you need some help?" A voice said as purple and black energy rippled beside her and Willow appeared in her normal mode. She was wearing a black and purple Lolita style dress. Holding two daggers with purple energy afloat on them.

"Willow, you showed up just in time," Rayna said smiling.

"I can see that," She said.

"Leo, this doesn't look good. We won't last long," Rye said turning to Leo, but he was standing there with a blank expression. His eyes were blankly red and Rye wondered what was wrong. Inside Leo's head he was having a conversation with Lusirio about a useful spell. Soon, Leo snapped back to reality and turned to Rye.

"Stall them, I have a plan," He said placing his hand before him as a red hex began to form underneath him. He closed his eyes focusing.

"A spell?" Rye said turning to the two women.

"Well, this shouldn't be a challenge," Rayna said raising her guns.

"Not at all, sister," Willow said raising her daggers.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Leo," Rye said drawing his spear.

First, Willow ran at him and began to slash at him with her daggers, which he eloquently dodged and blocked. He sent a powerful side swing at her and she jumped back as Rayna jumped above her launching a couple of gun shots, which Rye blocked, and then he thrust at her, and she jumped backwards. From behind her Willow gathered purple energy into one of her blades, and black energy into the other blade. She jumped up and slammed her daggers into the ground. This caused a shockwave to from and a wave of earth infused with her magic launched at Rye. Rayna saw it coming and jumped up firing another few shots at him.

Rye blocked the shots and then saw the wave coming. He gathered green energy to his blade and sent it as a wave splitting through the other wave as the earth flew past him, and avoiding Leo as well.

"Damn you Rye! Why won't you die?" Rayna yelled gathering energy into her guns launching a powerful white blast at Rye.

"I won't lose to you, Rayna!" He said gathering his green energy and forming a shield which absorbed the shock, and then he sent the built up energy at Willow. Rayna jumped in front of her and absorbed the magic, but flew backwards.

"The hell? I am immune to magic," She said getting up.

"You're immune to magic, but not the force of the blow. This was simply the built up energy I had," Rye said as he saw Leo was finished.

"By the gates of hell and the path to the purgatory," He said as red energy sphere rose up around him and began to spin, "I call upon the gates of all that is evil," He said as the spheres rose up and formed six gates, 'By the power I was granted I curse you," he said as the gates opened, "Six gates of catastrophe!" He yelled as blasts of energy rained upon them.

Rye took this opportunity to take Leo and run out the front gate. As the smoke cleared Rayna stood over Willow panting as the white shield of energy protected them both.

"I was almost finished," Rayna said.

"We must follow them!" Willow said, but firefly walked up from behind them.

"No, send the troops after them. Their friends have arrived. At this point we're no match," Firefly said.

Firefly was correct as Rye and Leo ran into the main courtyard they saw Symphony and Tony on the opposite end of the courtyard fighting the guards that attacked them. Leo was tired of all the fighting and so he gathered red energy into his hands and shot them into the sky. He snapped and bolts of red energy rained down on the guards. They ran over to them smiling. Leo wondered how they got here.


End file.
